


Are you sleepy, Gyeomie?

by JellybeanSweet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Yugyeom, cute yugyeom, hes a baby, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet
Summary: Yugyeom has been tired recently; with their packed schedule during their comeback, he has slowly been losing more sleep. It isn’t only him that’s tired, but he hasn’t slept especially well for a long time. Jaebum decides take care of him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Are you sleepy, Gyeomie?

Jaebum can tell that everyone is tired. He can see it in the way Mark is a little wilted when he walks. He can feel it in himself, how sleep seems to cling to him and slowly drain his energy. He sees and hears it in Jackson, how his eyes are just ‘less’ than usual and his loud personality has slipped into a more calm persona. He can feel it in Jinyoung, how his gentle touches as slow and how his reassuring words seem to move like molasses out of his mouth. He hears it in Youngjae, how he just isn’t quite as loud as usual, a sign that his voice must be tired, too. He can see it in BamBam as well, how he slumps when he sits and closes his eyes whenever there isn’t a camera pointed at him. 

Something about Yugyeom has Jaebum almost on edge, though. He can see he’s tired, too, but it’s just more physically noticeable than the others. The bags under his eyes are more prominent, so much so that they are also visible through frantically placed layers of concealer. His eyes are a little bloodshot, like he’s been awake for just a bit too long. He is a bit slower to react, like he can’t process as fast as usual, and the snarky comments he usually makes to tease his hyungs are almost nonexistent. It worries Jaebum, and yet, for now, all he can do is let it be. 

They had piled into the car after their schedule, a recording for the new season of Hard Carry, and the whole van is quiet. Everyone had fallen asleep against each other, exhausted from preparation schedules and pre-recordings for their promotions. 

It is only when they rolled to a stop in front of their apartment that one of the members wakes up; Jackson is the only one who wakes up from the sudden lack of movement. The Chinese man then rolled over to wake up his members slowly, careful not to just jerk them out of a much needed slumber.

Mark woke up first, then Youngjae, BamBam, and Jinyoung. Jaebum and Yugyeom were still completely knocked out against each other, Yugyeom’s face tucked into Jaebum’s chest. Jackson felt his heartstrings pull when the youngest whined at Mark, who had begun to shake him. He weakly swiped at his hyung with a limp hand, resolving to hide himself further into his leaders body.

Jaebum shifted, eyes blinking open when Mark just grazed his shoulder with his fingers. He coos softly when he sees Yugyeom asleep on his chest, running his fingers through his hair quickly before shifting again. 

Yugyeom’s loud whine makes him pause, and then he huffs softly.

“Want me to carry you, maknae-ah?” Jaebum sweetly teases, his face breaking into a smile when Yugyeom’s fingers tighten in his shirt and he nods against his chest.

Jaebum manages to maneuver himself so Yugyeom comes with him when he gets out of the van. He, despite being a bit shorter than Yugyeom, easily carries the boy. He has his arms wrapped underneath and behind Yugyeom, carrying him on his hip like one might carry their child. Even with the unusual grip, Jaebum doesn’t struggle much to keep the younger steady. Once Yugyeom is situated on Jaebum’s hip, the boy buries his head into his neck and immediately began to drift off again.

They start to make their way into their building, moving slowly.

“Isn’t he just so sweet?” BamBam teased, pinching the sleepy boys cheeks with a little smile plastered to his tired face.

Yugyeom turned and whined, once again swatting with his limp hand in an act of retaliation. He turned his head back into Jaebum’s neck, warm breaths releasing against sensitive skin as he snuggled closer than he was moments ago.

“It’s okay, they’re just jealous,” Jaebum placated, making the boy in his arms huff a little. “Jealous that I get you in my arms, all to myself.”

The front door to their dorm is unlocked and they filed in, Jaebum and Yugyeom coming in last.

“Yugyeomie, go take a shower. I’ll get you some clothes and a towel for when you get out,” Jaebum told the boy after setting him down, giving him a little pat on the butt as he left. 

Yugyeom shuffled his way to the bathroom, yawning wide enough that his jaw cracked as he closed the door behind him. 

He began stripping out of his clothes after he turned the shower on, letting it heat up. He stepped into the shower, the hot water refreshing him almost instantly. He heard the door open, then close.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom asked, figuring it was a fair thing to say considering he was the youngest and he wasn’t sure who was there.

“Sorry, I’m just grabbing a brush,” a gentle voice replied, and Yugyeom could recognize it as Mark’s despite the noise from the water and fan. 

Yugyeom pushed aside the shower curtain just so his head poked out, looking up to see Mark turn towards the movement.

“There should be one in the middle drawer on the left,” the youngest told him, pointing at said drawer. 

Mark turned to grab it, pulling out a black hairbrush with a smile.

“Thanks, Gyeomie,” Mark cooed softly. He kissed Yugyeom on the forehead, causing the boy’s cheeks to scrunch up and flush slightly. Mark ruffled his wet hair, quickly dashing out of the bathroom to avoid Yugyeom’s hand that swiped at him. He closed the door behind him. 

Yugyeom shut the curtain, smile on his face as he began to wash his hair. The door opened and then closed a few seconds later, and since he heard no movement inside the bathroom, he assumed that it was Jaebum, dropping off his clothes. He stepped out a little while later to discover that Jaebum had indeed left him clothes and a towel.

He dried himself off and slipped on the boxers and the oversized shirt, rubbing at his hair as he left the bathroom and headed towards his own room. He found Jaebum already underneath the covers of the youngest’s bed. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom whined as he hung up his towel. He made little grabby-hands as he walked towards the bed. Jaebum lifted his own hands to meet Yugyeoms and let out a breath as the boy snuck under the covers and laid on top of him. 

Jaebum pushed him off center just-so, so that Yugyeom was curled up along his side, still easily tucked into Jaebum, head resting on his chest. Jaebum’s hand came up to run through his wet hair, soothing the boy. 

“Are you sleepy, Gyeomie?” Jaebum hummed, gently nuzzling his face into the top of Yugyeom’s head. He kissed that same spot softly, going back to running his fingers through the locks.

Yugyeom hummed a tired ‘yes’, eyes slipping shut. He sniffed, fingers curling up into his hyungs shirt, grip loose. He fell asleep just moments after, body going slack against Jaebum and cheeks adorably squished against his chest.

Jaebum gave his head one more kiss before snuggling into the younger, eyes closing and consciousness slowly drifting away.


End file.
